wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XIX
Rozpoczęła się więc na Litwie wojna domowa, która, obok dwóch najazdów w granice Rzeczypospolitej i coraz zaciętszej wojny ukraińskiej, wypełniła miarę niedoli. Wojsko komputowe litewskie, jakkolwiek tak nieliczne, że żadnemu po szczególe nieprzyjacielowi nie mogło dać skutecznego oporu, rozdzieliło się na dwa obozy. Jedni, a zwłaszcza roty cudzoziemskie, stanęli przy Radziwille; drudzy, i tych była większość, głosząc hetmana za zdrajcę, protestowali orężnie przeciw unii ze Szwecją, lecz bez jedności, wodza, planu. Wodzem mógł być pan wojewoda witebski, ale on zbyt był w tej chwili zajęty obroną Bychowa i rozpaczliwą walką w głębi kraju, ażeby od razu na czele ruchu przeciw Radziwiłłowi mógł stanąć. Tymczasem i najezdnicy, uważając każdy całą krainę za swą własność, poczęli słać wzajem do się groźne poselstwa. Z tych ich niesnasek mogło w przyszłości wypłynąć ocalenie Rzeczypospolitej, ale zanim do kroków nieprzyjacielskich między nimi przyszło, na całej Litwie zapanował najstraszliwszy chaos. Radziwiłł, zawiedziony w rachubie na wojsko, postanowił przemocą zmusić je do posłuszeństwa. Zaledwie pan Wołodyjowski przyciągnął ze swym oddziałem po bitwie klewańskiej do Poniewieża, gdy do uszu jego doszła wieść o zniszczeniu przez hetmana chorągwi Mirskiego i Stankiewicza. Część ich została przemocą włączona do wojsk radziwiłłowskich, część wybita lub rozpędzona na cztery wiatry. Resztki tułały się pojedynczo lub niewielkimi kupami po wsiach i lasach, szukając, gdzie by głowę przed zemstą i pogonią uchronić. Z każdym dniem zbiegowie napływali do oddziału pana Michała, zwiększając jego siłę, a zarazem przynosząc najrozmaitsze nowiny. Najważniejszą z nich była wiadomość o buncie chorągwi komputowych, stojących na Podlasiu, wedle Białegostoku i Tykocina. Po zajęciu Wilna przez wojska moskiewskie miały owe chorągwie stamtąd przystęp do krajów koronnych osłaniać. Lecz dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie hetmana, utworzyły konfederację, na której czele stanęli dwaj pułkownicy: Horotkiewicz i Jakub Kmicic, stryjeczny najwierniejszego poplecznika radziwiłłowskiego, Andrzeja. Imię tego ostatniego powtarzały ze zgrozą usta żołnierskie. On to głównie przyczynił się do rozbicia chorągwi Stankiewicza i Mirskiego, on rozstrzeliwał bez litości schwytanych towarzyszów. Hetman ufał mu ślepo i w ostatnich właśnie czasach posłał go przeciw chorągwi Niewiarowskiego, która nie idąc za przykładem swego pułkownika wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo. Tej ostatniej relacji wysłuchał z wielką uwagą pan Wołodyjowski, po czym zwrócił się do wezwanych na radę towarzyszów i rzekł: — Co byście waszmościowie powiedzieli na to, gdybyśmy zamiast pod Bychów, do wojewody witebskiego spieszyć, poszli na Podlasie do owych chorągwi, które konfederację uczyniły? — Z gęby mi to wyjąłeś! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Będzie człek bliżej swoich stron, a już tam zawsze między swoimi raźniej. — Powiadali też zbiegowie — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — że słyszeli, jakoby król jegomość chorągwiom niektórym kazał z Ukrainy wracać, aby nad Wisłą opór Szwedom dać. Jeśli to się sprawdzi, tedy moglibyśmy między starymi towarzyszami się znaleźć, zamiast tu się z kąta w kąt tłuc... — A kto ma nad tymi chorągwiami regimentować? Nie wiecie, waszmościowie? — Powiadają, że pan oboźny koronny — odrzekł pan Wołodyjowski — ale to więcej ludzie zgadują, aniżeli wiedzą, gdyż pewne wieści nie mogły jeszcze nadejść. — Jakkolwiek jest — rzekł Zagłoba — radzę na Podlasie się przemknąć. Możemy tam owe zbuntowane chorągwie radziwiłłowskie porwać za sobą i królowi jegomości przyprowadzić, a wtedy pewnie nie pozostanie to bez nagrody. — Niechże tak będzie! — rzekli Oskierko i Stankiewicz. — Rzecz nie jest łatwa — mówił mały rycerz — przebrać się na Podlasie, bo trzeba się będzie hetmanowi między palcami przemykać, ale sprobujemy. Gdyby tak fortuna przy tym zdarzyła Kmicica gdzie po drodze ucapić, powiedziałbym mu do ucha parę słów, od których skóra by na nim pozieleniała... — Wart on tego! — rzekł Mirski. — Bo że tam niektórzy starzy żołnierze, którzy wiek życia pod Radziwiłłami przesłużyli, z hetmanem trzymają, to im się mniej dziwić, ale ów warchoł służy tylko dla własnej korzyści i z rozkoszy, jaką w zdradzie znajduje. — Tak tedy na Podlasie? — pytał Oskierko. — Na Podlasie! Na Podlasie! — zakrzyknęli wszyscy społem. Ale rzecz nie była mniej trudna, jak to mówił pan Wołodyjowski, bo chcąc się na Podlasie dostać, trzeba było przechodzić w pobliżu Kiejdan, jakoby wedle jamy, w której lew krążył. Drogi i pasy leśne, miasteczka i wsie były w ręku Radziwiłła; nieco za Kiejdanami stał Kmicic z jazdą, piechotą i armatami. Wiedział już też hetman o ucieczce pułkowników, o zbuntowaniu chorągwi Wołodyjowskiego, o bitwie klewańskiej, i ta ostatnia szczególnie przywiodła go do takiego gniewu, że się o życie jego obawiano, albowiem straszliwy atak astmy oddech mu na czas jakiś zatamował. Jakoż słuszne miał powody gniewu, a nawet rozpaczy, gdyż bitwa owa sprowadziła na jego głowę całą burzę szwedzką. Naprzód, zaraz po niej, poczęto tu i owdzie wycinać małe oddziały szwedzkie. Czynili to chłopi i pojedyncza szlachta na własną rękę, ale Szwedzi kładli to na karb Radziwiłła, zwłaszcza że oficer i żołnierze, po bitwie do Birż odesłani, zeznali przed komendantem, iż to radziwiłłowska chorągiew z jego rozkazu na nich uderzyła. W tydzień przyszedł list do księcia od komendanta birżańskiego, a w dziesięć dni od samego Pontusa de la Gardie, głównodowodzącego wojskiem szwedzkim. "Albo Wasza Książęca Mość sił i znaczenia nie masz — pisał ten ostatnia w takim razie jak mogłeś układ w imieniu całego kraju zawierać! — albo chcesz podstępem o zgubę wojsko jego królewskiej mości przyprawić! Jeśli tak jest, łaska mojego pana odwraca się od W. Ks. Mości i kara rychło cię dosięgnie, jeśli skruchy i pokory nie okażesz i wierną służbą winy swojej nie zatrzesz." Radziwiłł wysłał natychmiast gońców z wyjaśnieniem, jak i co się stało, ale grot utkwił w dumnej duszy i rana paląca poczęła się jątrzyć coraz srożej. On, którego słowo niedawno w posadach ten kraj, większy od całej Szwecji, wstrząsało; on, za którego połowę dóbr wszystkich panów szwedzkich kupić by można; on, który własnemu królowi stawiał czoło, monarchom sądził się być równym, zwycięstwami rozgłos w całym świecie sobie zjednał i w pysze własnej jak w słońcu chodził — musiał teraz słuchać gróźb jednego generała szwedzkiego, musiał słuchać lekcji pokory i wierności. Wprawdzie ów generał był szwagrem królewskim, ale kimże był sam ów król, jeżeli nie przywłaszczycielem tronu należącego się z prawa i krwi Janowi Kazimierzowi? Przede wszystkim jednak wściekłość hetmańska zwróciła się przeciw tym, którzy owego upokorzenia byli powodem, i zaprzysiągł sobie zdeptać nogami pana Wołodyjowskiego, tych pułkowników, którzy przy nim byli, i całą chorągiew laudańską. W tym celu ruszył przeciw nim i jako bór otaczają myśliwi sieciami, aby gniazdo wilcze wyłowić, tak on otoczył ich i począł gnać bez wytchnienia. Tymczasem doszła doń wieść, że Kmicic zgniótł chorągiew Niewiarowskiego, towarzystwo rozprószył lub wyciął, pocztowych włączył do własnej chorągwi, więc hetman kazał mu odesłać sobie część sił, aby tym pewniej uderzyć. "Ludzie ci — pisał hetman — o których życie tak natarczywie na nas nastawałeś, a głównie Wołodyjowski z onym drugim przybłędą, wyrwali się w drodze do Birż. Posłaliśmy umyślnie z nimi najgłupszego oficera, aby go przekabacić nie mogli, ale i ten albo zdradził, albo go w pole wywiedli. Dziś Wołodyjowski ma pod sobą całą chorągiew laudańską i zbiegowie go podsycają. Szwedów sto dwadzieścia pod Klewanami w pień wycięli głosząc, że to z naszego rozkazu czynią, z czego wielkie powstały między nami a Pontusem dyfidencje. Całe dzieło może się popsować przez tych zdrajców, którym bez twojej protekcji kazalibyśmy, jako Bóg w niebie, szyje poucinać. Tak to za klemencję pokutować nam przychodzi, choć mamy w Bogu nadzieję, że rychło pomsta ich dosięgnie. Doszły nas też wiadomości, że w Billewiczach, u miecznika rosieńskiego, szlachta się zbiera i przeciw nam praktyki czyni — trzeba temu zapobiec. Jazdę wszystką nam odeślesz, a piechotę do Kiejdan wyekspediujesz, aby zamku i miasta pilnowała, bo od tych zdrajców wszystkiego spodziewać się można. Sam udaj się w kilkadziesiąt koni do Billewicz i miecznika wraz z krewniaczką do Kiejdan przywieź. Teraz nie tylko tobie, ale nam na tym zależy, gdyż kto ma ich w ręku, ten ma całą Laudańską okolicę, w której szlachta przeciw nam za przewodem Wołodyjowskiego burzyć się poczyna. Harasimowicza wysłaliśmy do Zabłudowa z instrukcjami, jak ma sobie z tamtymi konfederatami poczynać. Stryjeczny twój, Jakub, wielką ma między nimi powagę, do którego napisz, jeśli myślisz, że pismem coś z nim wskórać możesz. Oznajmiając ci stateczną łaskę naszą, boskiej opiece cię polecamy." Kmicic przeczytawszy ów list kontent był w duszy, że pułkownikom udało się wymknąć z rąk szwedzkich, i życzył im po cichu, aby i z radziwiłłowskich wymknąć się mogli — jednakże spełnił wszystkie rozkazy książęce: jazdę odesłał, piechotą Kiejdany obsadził, a nawet szańczyki wedle zamku i miasta sypać począł obiecując sobie w duszy zaraz po ukończeniu tej roboty do Billewicz po pana miecznika i dziewczynę ruszyć. — Przymusu nie użyję, chyba w ostateczności — mówił sobie — a w żadnym razie nie będę na Oleńkę nastawał. Zresztą nie moja wola, tylko książęcy rozkaz! Nie przyjmie mnie ona wdzięcznie, wiem o tym, ale Bóg da, że się z czasem o moich intencjach przekona, jako że nie przeciw ojczyźnie, ale dla ratunku jej Radziwiłłowi służę. Tak rozmyślając pracował gorliwie nad umocnieniem Kiejdan, które w przyszłości rezydencją jego Oleńki być miały. Tymczasem pan Wołodyjowski umykał przed hetmanem, a hetman go gonił zaciekle. Było jednak panu Michałowi za ciasno, bo od Birż posunęły się ku południowi znaczne oddziały wojsk szwedzkich, wschód kraju zajęty był przez zastępy carskie, a na drodze do Kiejdan czyhał hetman. Pan Zagłoba bardzo nierad był z takowego stanu rzeczy i coraz częściej zwracał się do pana Wołodyjowskiego z pytaniami: — Panie Michale, na miłość boską, przebijem się czy nie przebijem? — Tu o przebiciu się i mowy nie ma! — odpowiadał mały rycerz. — Wiesz waszmość, że mnie tchórzem nie podszyto i uderzę, na kogo chcesz, choćby na samego diabła... Ale hetmanowi nie zdzierżę, bo nie mnie się z nim równać!... Sameś rzekł, iż my okonie, a on szczuka. Uczynię, co w mojej mocy, aby się wymknąć, ale jeśli do bitwy przyjdzie, tedy mówię otwarcie, że on nas pobije. — A potem każe pośrutować i psom da. Dla Boga! w każde inne ręce, byle nie w radziwiłłowskie!... A czy by już w takim razie nie lepiej do pana Sapiehy nawrócić? — Teraz już za późno, bo nam i hetmańskie wojska, i szwedzkie drogę zamykają. — Diabeł mnie skusił, żem do Radziwiłła Skrzetuskich namówił! — desperował pan Zagłoba. Lecz pan Michał nie tracił jeszcze nadziei, zwłaszcza że szlachta i chłopstwo nawet ostrzegało go o ruchach hetmańskich, wszystkie bowiem serca odwróciły się były od Radziwiłła. Wykręcał się więc pan Michał, jak umiał, a świetnie umiał, albowiem niemal od dziecinnych lat wezwyczaił się do wojen z Tatarami i Kozakami. Sławnym go też uczyniły niegdyś w wojsku Jeremiego owe pochody przed czambułami, podjazdy, niespodziane napady, błyskawicowe zwroty, w których nad innymi oficerami celował. Obecnie zamknięty między Upitą i Rogowem z jednej strony a Niewiażą z drugiej, kluczył na przestrzeni kilku mil unikając ciągle bitwy, męcząc radziwiłłowskie chorągwie, a nawet skubiąc je po trosze, jak wilk przez ogary ścigany, który nieraz w pobliżu strzelców się przemknie, a gdy psy zbyt blisko go nacierają, to się odwróci i błyśnie białymi kłami. Lecz gdy jazda Kmicicowa nadeszła, hetman zatkał nią najciaśniejsze szczeliny i sam pojechał pilnować, by dwa skrzydła niewodu zeszły się ze sobą. Było to pod Niewiażą. Pułki Mieleszki, Ganchofa i dwie chorągwie jazdy pod wodzą samego księcia utworzyły jakoby łuk, którego cięciwą była rzeka. Pan Wołodyjowski ze swoim pułkiem był w środku łuku. Miał wprawdzie przed sobą jedyną przeprawę, jaka wiodła przez bagnistą rzekę, ale właśnie z drugiej strony przeprawy stały dwa regimenty szkockie i dwieście radziwiłłowskich Kozaków oraz sześć polowych armatek wykierowanych w ten sposób, że nawet pojedynczy człowiek nie zdołałby się pod ich ogniem przeprawić na drugą stronę. Wówczas łuk począł się zaciskać. Środek jego wiódł sam hetman. Na szczęście dla pana Wołodyjowskiego noc i burza z deszczem ulewnym przerwały pochód, ale za to uwięzionym nie pozostawało już więcej nad parę stai kwadratowych łąki zarośniętej łoziną, między półpierścieniem wojsk radziwiłłowskich a rzeką pilnowaną z drugiej strony przez Szkotów. Nazajutrz ledwie brzask ranny ubielił wierzchy łóz, pułki ruszyły dalej i szły — doszły aż do rzeki i stanęły nieme z podziwu. Pan Wołodyjowski w ziemię się zapadł — w łozinie nie było żywego ducha. Sam hetman zdumiał się, a potem prawdziwe gromy spadły na głowy oficerów dowodzących pułkami pilnującymi przeprawy. I znów atak astmy uchwycił księcia, tak silny, że obecni drżeli o jego życie. Ale gniew astmę nawet przemógł. Dwóch oficerów, którym czaty nad brzegiem były powierzone, miało być rozstrzelanych, lecz Ganchof uprosił wreszcie księcia, by przynajmniej zbadano pierwej, jakim sposobem zwierz z matni ujść zdołał. Jakoż pokazało się, że Wołodyjowski korzystając z ciemności i dżdżu wprowadził z łozy całą chorągiew w rzekę i płynąc lub brodząc z jej biegiem, prześliznął się tuż koło prawego skrzydła radziwiłłowskiego, które dotykało koryta. Kilka koni, zapadłych po brzuchy w błota, wskazywało miejsce, w którym wylądował na prawy brzeg. Z dalszych tropów łatwo było dojść, że ruszał całym tchem końskim w stronę Kiejdan. Hetman odgadł natychmiast z tego, że pragnął przebrać się do Horotkiewicza i Jakuba Kmicica na Podlasie. Lecz czy przechodząc koło Kiejdan nie podpali miasta lub nie pokusi się o rabunek zamku? Straszna obawa ścisnęła serce księcia. Większa część gotowizny jego i kosztowności była w Kiejdanach. Kmicic powinien był wprawdzie ubezpieczyć je piechotą, ale jeśli tego nie uczynił, nieobronny zamek łatwo stać się mógł łupem zuchwałego pułkownika. Bo Radziwiłł nie wątpił, iż odwagi nie zbraknie Wołodyjowskiemu, by targnąć się na samą rezydencję kiejdańską. Mogło mu nie zabraknąć i czasu, gdyż wymknąwszy się z początku nocy, zostawił pogoń najmniej o sześć godzin drogi za sobą. W każdym razie należało spieszyć co tchu na ratunek Kiejdanom. Książę zostawił piechotę i ruszył z całą jazdą. Przybywszy do Kiejdan Kmicica nie znalazł, lecz zastał wszystko w pokoju, i opinia, jaką miał o sprawności młodego pułkownika, wzrosła podwójnie w jego umyśle na widok usypanych szańczyków i stojących na nich dział polowych. Tego samego dnia jeszcze oglądał je razem z Ganchofem, a wieczorem rzekł doń: — Na własny to domysł zrobił, bez mojego rozkazu, a tak dobrze je usypał, że długo by tu się nawet przeciw artylerii bronić można. Jeśli ten człowiek nie skręci karku za młodu, to może pójść wysoko. Był i drugi człowiek, na wspomnienie którego nie mógł się oprzeć hetman pewnego rodzaju podziwowi, ale podziw ów mieszał się z wściekłością, gdyż człowiekiem owym był pan Michał Wołodyjowski. — Prędko bym z buntem skończył — mówił do Ganchofa — gdybym miał dwóch takich sług... Kmicic może jeszcze rzutniejszy, ale nie ma tego doświadczenia — i tamten w szkole Jeremiego za Dnieprem wychowany. — Wasza książęca mość nie każe go ścigać? — pytał Ganchof. Książę spojrzał nań i rzekł z przyciskiem: — Ciebie pobije, przede mną ucieknie. Po chwili jednak zmarszczył czoło i rzekł: — Tu teraz wszystko spokojnie, ale trzeba nam będzie na Podlasie wkrótce ruszyć, z tamtymi skończyć. — Wasza książęca mość! — rzekł Ganchof — jak tylko nogą stąd ruszymy, wszyscy tu za broń przeciw Szwedom pochwycą. — Jacy wszyscy? — Szlachta i chłopstwo. A zarazem, nie poprzestając na Szwedach, przeciwko dysydentom się zwrócą, naszym bowiem wyznawcom całą winę tej wojny przypisują, żeśmy to do nieprzyjaciela przeszli, a nawet go sprowadzili. — Idzie mi o brata Bogusława. Nie wiem, czy sobie tam, na Podlasiu, z konfederatami da radę. — Idzie o Litwę, by ją w posłuszeństwie nam i królowi szwedzkiemu utrzymać. Książę począł chodzić po komnacie mówiąc: — Gdyby Horotkiewicza i Jakuba Kmicica jakim sposobem dostać w ręce!... Dobra mi tam zajadą, zniszczą, zrabują, kamienia na kamieniu nie zostawią. — Chybaby się z generałem Pontusem porozumieć, by tu wojska na ten czas, gdy my będziem na Podlasiu, jak najwięcej przysłał. — Z Pontusem... nigdy! — odrzekł Radziwiłł, któremu fala krwi napłynęła do głowy. — Jeżeli z kim, to z samym królem. Nie potrzebuję ze sługami traktować, mogąc z panem. Gdyby król dał rozkaz Pontusowi, aby mi ze dwa tysiące jazdy przysłał pod rękę, to co innego... Ale Pontusa nie będę o to prosił. Trzeba by kogo wysłać do króla, czas z nim samym układy zacząć. Chuda twarz Ganchofa zarumieniła się z lekka, a oczy zaświeciły mu się z żądzy. — Gdyby wasza książęca mość rozkazała... — To ty byś pojechał, wiem; ale czybyś dojechał, to inna rzecz. Waść jesteś Niemiec, a obcemu niebezpiecznie zapuszczać się w kraj wzburzony. Kto tam wie, gdzie król osobą swoją w tej chwili się znajduje i gdzie się będzie za pół miesiąca lub za miesiąc znajdował? Trzeba po całym kraju jeździć... Przy tym... nie może być!... waść nie pojedziesz, bo tam wypada swojego posłać i familianta, aby się król jegomość przekonał, że nie wszystka szlachta mnie opuściła. — Człowiek niedoświadczony siła może zaszkodzić — rzekł nieśmiało Ganchof. — Tam poseł nie będzie miał innej roboty, jeno listy moje oddać i respons mi przywieźć, a to wytłumaczyć, że nie ja kazałem bić Szwedów pod Klewanami, każdy potrafi. Ganchof milczał. Książę znów począł chodzić niespokojnymi krokami po komnacie i na czole jego znać było ciągłą walkę myśli. Jakoż od chwili układu ze Szwedami nie zaznał chwili spokoju. Żarła go pycha, gryzło sumienie, gryzł opór niespodziany kraju i wojska; przerażała go niepewność przyszłości, groźba ruiny. Targał się, szarpał, noce spędzał bezsennie, zapadał na zdrowiu. Oczy mu wpadły, wychudł; twarz dawniej czerwona, stała się sinawa, a z każdą niemal godziną przybywało mu srebrnych nici w wąsach i czuprynie. Słowem, żył w męce i giął się pod brzemieniem. Ganchof śledził go oczyma, chodzącego wciąż po komnacie; miał jeszcze trochę nadziei, że książę namyśli się i jego wyśle. Ale książę zatrzymał się nagle i uderzył dłonią w czoło. — Dwie chorągwie jazdy na koń natychmiast! Ja sam poprowadzę. Ganchof spojrzał nań ze zdziwieniem. — Ekspedycja? — pytał mimo woli. — Ruszaj! — rzekł książę. — Daj Bóg, by nie było za późno. Kategoria:Potop